ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Manley
Iggy Marge Manley is a MAN who, having grown tired of the abundance of "womanly" ASMR trends such as makeup tutorials, scalp massages, and purse show-and-tells, aims to provide what he calls "manley ASMR". Manley endeavors to create content with nut sacks, beer, video games and tools. He currently works in Arkham Sanitarium as a nurse. Appearance Iggy M. Manley sports only the manleyest attire. This includes a cutoff flannel, shaved head, and a beard. He has tattoos on both biceps. Personality Iggy M. Manley's vocabulary is riddled with profanity, although according to himself the use of profanity does not indicate lack of intelligence. Manley also likes to incorporate the word "man" into nearly every sentence, assuring the viewer he is a true man. A defining trait of Manley is his ignorance. This is seen when he believes that a misogynist is a gynecologist or when he assures the viewers that his preference for black ties does not make him a polygamist. He also believes that women cannot understand manley men or what they do. Because of this he explains to the women viewers that wrenches are for "wrenching" and that the crowbar was invented after a man beat a flock of crows to death with a metal bar in order to save an old woman. Manley is very sexist. He assumes women know less than men, and that instead of watching his manley ASMR videos they should be in the kitchen making sandwiches. Manley's Ten ComMANdments for being a Man's Man # Be respectful of all people no matter their age, race, creed, sexual preference / orientation, religion, etc. And yes, that even includes women. That also means here in the comments. Don't make me ban you for being an asshole! # Do your best to be a good person. Everyone fucks up. Apologize. Learn from your mistakes and try not to do it again. # Own up to your mistakes. Don't be too proud to admit you're wrong. # Take accountability for your words and actions. # Lead by example by setting a good one. # Be loving, kind, compassionate, honest, empathetic, considerate, courteous, open-minded, understanding, humble, generous, accepting and all of those positive traits and qualities that make a man. # Do man things like build and fix shit with your assortment of tools. Your wife will thank you for it. And when I say wife that includes my lesbian and gay brothers and sisters who are married or have a significant other. Got a problem with that? See #1. # Pay it forward. When someone does something for you, pay that good deed forward to someone else. # Try to do your part to make the world a better place. # Don't be a clown. No one likes a sheep in man's clothing. Besides, clowns are scary as fuck. Manley Quotes "If you can keep up your appearance, being a man's man, a respectable man. Even if you beat your wife and kids, don't pay your taxes, and engage in various immoral and illegal activities, people will just look at you in your suit and tie; you'll have all the respect in the world. Meanwhile you go home every night and beat the piss out of your wife because she burnt your mac n cheese. Suit and tie, that's all it takes." "Ladies, this wrench is used for wrenching okay? That's a little too technical for you, I know, Just leave it up to us men." "Now I know, there's going to be a lot of women out there, a lot of people who think I'm sexist. But, I'm not really associated with any political party." "Now, I'm gonna tell you women, if your watching, why they call this a crowbar. Once upon a time there was a man and he had this piece of metal; there was a flock of crows attacking a woman, elderly woman and he ran over and he singlehandedly killed every single crow with this piece of metal like this. And from that day on it became known as the crowbar. Hell yeah that's the truth I ain't shittin' you." "Let me show you how bidextrous I am" "You can't spell woman without man" "Now, I know there's a lot of people out there who don't like my crude humor. You know what I have to say about that? Where do you think they get crude oil from?" "Now, I'm not a polygamist, alright? I just happen to like black ties over white ties. I like ties of all colors, okay? I don't want anyone think I have something against color ties." Filmography * Manley ASMR - ASMR for Men * Manley ASMR with Izzy & Iggy Manley * Iggy Manley's Binaural ASMR Nut Sack Relaxation * Manley Nurse ASMR With Nurse Manley Trivia * Manley always carries a sack of nuts wherever he goes. * Manley is a product of incest. In Manley Nurse ASMR he tells the viewer that his mother is also his aunt, and refers to her lovingly as "Mom-aunt". * Iggy gets his middle name from his mother, Marge Clemmons. * It is possible that Manley bears close familial ties to Dr. Clemmons. In Manley Nurse ASMR With Nurse Manley, he claims that his mother is Margaret Clemmons' sister. Category:Characters